Christmas Miracle
by Trueventer
Summary: This is my first one shot of Philby/Willa I hope you like it!


**Ok this is my first one shot story. This is mainly going to be a one shot between Willa and Philby but there will be a little Finn and Amanda. I'm going to add Jess, Maybeck and Charlene in here but I don't know how to pair them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom keepers sorry!**

Philby paced the waiting area in terminal 14D. "How can this be happing to me of all the days!" he complained under his breath. He slid down into an empty chair next to his mother and slammed his fist on the arm rest in frustration. It was 9 in the morning on Christmas day and the plane flight home has been delayed due to snow. Philby and his family had flown out to California to visit some family on his mother's side and now they were stuck at the airport.

"Don't worry sweetie Willa and the others will understand." His mother said in a soothing voice. Philby wasn't worried about the other Kingdom Keeper not understanding, but he was worried that Willa would be upset with him for not being home for Christmas. Philby stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the necklace box that suddenly felt a million times heavier. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leaning his head back and drifting off to sleep in the airport chair.

Willa and the other Kingdom Keepers had just begun their gift exchange. She looked at the one gift that sat alone under the Christmas tree with a sad feeling knowing he wouldn't be here. Amanda and Jess quietly crept up behind Willa "Merry Christmas!" They both shouted handing her a small box wrapped in silver paper. "Thanks guys" Willa said giving each of them a hug before unwrapping the box to reveal a light purple journal with a pink poke a dot ribbon tied to the side. "I love it" Willa said "And I hope yall are enjoying the party." She added tried to disguise her sadness.

After eating lunch everyone gathered around Willa's mother's black grand piano while Jess played classic Christmas music. Everyone was surprised how well Jess could play the piano. Half way through the song "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Willa slipped away from the group and looked out the door. It was a little after 4 a clock and Philby had still not arrived and she was starting to worry that he wouldn't show.

"Willa?" Charlene asked coming up from behind Willa making her jump a little. "Yes?" Willa asked after composing a semi happy face. Charlene was quiet for a minute then she finally said "You know he would want to be here right?" Willa shook her head yes unable to actually comprehend what Charlene was saying. Willa didn't notice the music had stopped playing.

She was still standing by the front door when Maybeck picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and unlocking the front door. Willa shrieked in protest and started to pound him of the back. "Maybeck put me down!" she wined. "Ok" Maybeck said dropping her on the snow covered ground. Willa just stayed there staring at the dark sky watching the snow slowly falling. Maybeck and Finn both laid down next to Willa and stared at the sky.

Philby placed his bag in the over head compartment and slid down into his chair next to his little brother who was excited about take off. Philby glanced down at his watch it was now 7:15 at night and they were just now getting to leave California. He glanced out the window waiting for the plane to take off then looked over at his little who had rest his head upon Philby's shoulder and was drifting off. Philby smiled only three more hours until he gets to see her again.

Willa pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter and stared deep into the fire. This was a great day but the only thing that would of made this day better is if Philby were here she thought. "Well I think I'm going to bed this has been a great night. And thanks for letting us stay here tonight Willa." Charlene said. Amanda and Jess mumbled their agreements and followed Charlene into the first guest room. Willa and the guys sat on the floor in silence. "I think I'm going to go too I'm really tired." Finn said. Maybeck followed not wanting to be left alone with Willa.

Willa sat on the floor alone and let silent tears fall. She slowly stood and walked to the Christmas tree. She glanced down at the one gift under the tree that was meant for him. "He's not coming" she muttered under her breath. She was just about to turn the lights on the tree off when there was a knock on the door.

Willa unlocked the door and cracked in open a little bit. Willa's eyes widened at the sight of her best friend standing on her door step. Philby dropped his bag on the door step and pulled Willa into his arms for a huge hug. "I told you I would make it." He whispered into her ears squeezer her tighter to him.

Willa guided Philby to sofa and then dug under the Christmas tree for the gift. She spent weeks working on this gift to make sure it was perfect for him and now she was nervous about giving it to him. Philby unwrapped the red paper lifted the lid off the box. He pulled out a collage of pictures glued onto a card bored paper. Most of them were of him and Willa together with a couple of the whole Kingdom Keepers group together. "Thanks Willa!" Philby said with a huge smile on his face.

Philby fingered the box in his pocket the he slowly withdrew it and handed it to Willa. She gave him a confused look "Go ahead and open it" he said. Willa untied the cream ribbon and lift the lid off the palm sided box. She gawked in amazement at the gold heart locket. Willa opened the little heart and stared at the tiny picture of her and Philby standing on a bridge in their local park. They were both smiling and holding hands.

"Philby I love it!" Willa said all excited. Willa stood in front of the fire and gazed outside the window at the snow that was still lightly falling. Philby stepped up behind Willa and placed the necklace on her, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Willa turned around and hugged Philby tight. She glanced upwards at the red mistletoe hanging above them and started to blush. Philby glanced upwards to then he leaned down slightly and kissed Willa.


End file.
